


A Little Domestic

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Then they kiss and make up, they fight, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell and Elliot have a domestic fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Domestic

"I'm not remodeling my apartment for you." Elliot said, glaring at Tyrell. "If you don't like it, then you don't have to come by. That's just how it's going to have to be." He waved his arm and frowned a little. 

Tyrell ran a hand through his hair. "I'm willing to come to the worst part of town to see you. I'm not telling you to remodel. I just want to clean up a little. Well...a lot. But I can do it. You just need to let me."

"I like it how it is, Tyrell. If you don't like it, then stop. Coming. Over." Elliot stated, clenching his jaw a little. 

"Fine." Tyrell huffed, grabbing his jacket before he just walked right out. Elliot glared at his door for a moment before he realized Tyrell probably wasn't coming back. 

Maybe ever. His eyes widened slightly, but it was too late. He swallowed and tried to force the anger back up because if he let the sadness in it would take over. 

"What the fuck ever. Stay the fuck out if it makes you so fucking mad." He growled. Good. Stay mad.

A week later anger wasn't working anymore. The loneliness had found its way in and now it took over, consuming him. But he ignored it to the best of his ability (which wasn't that well). 

It was eleven days after the fight (not that he'd been counting) that there was a knock at the door. Elliot barely dared hope it was Tyrell, carefully approaching the door. He opened it, and sure enough, it was Tyrell.

Before Elliot could even think of what to say, he was pulled into a kiss. A surprisingly deep kiss. He actually melted into Tyrell, pressing closer and resting his hands on the man's waist. 

When the kiss broke, Elliot opened his mouth to say something, but Tyrell beat him to it. "I'm not going to try to change you, Elliot. I'm sorry." He said and Elliot nodded. 

"Okay." He replied, and he even managed to smiled a little.


End file.
